leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
League of Legends Wiki:Chat/Logs/29 March 2014
02:09 did atlantean syndra get pulled? 02:14 Pulled from? 02:14 pbe 02:14 VPBE 02:15 I guess 02:15 Im not near my pc to check 02:19 Check page history 02:19 Ask the person who made that edit. 02:19 Consult other sources. 02:20 time to go to surrender at 20 02:25 yep 02:26 definitely pulled 02:49 Echo 02:51 Echo 03:00 Echoer 03:01 My echo was so loud you logged off 03:01 lol 03:03 Nah that happened when i open another app 03:03 wikia must suck on mobile 03:03 i dunno, this does on safari 03:04 Atleast iits doesnt zoom in when i want to post something 03:04 i hate chat on safari 03:08 Try google 03:08 huh? 03:09 Wait chat in safari and google chrome is similar 03:09 Nvm 03:09 Hi jeted 03:09 Btw wut how yours adc ranking going? 03:09 Hey 03:09 i will probably take a pause next week cause i bought halo wars 03:09 ive been waiting for forever to buy it 03:09 ? whose ranking? 03:09 mine 03:10 again ive one 3/4 provisional games with quinn 03:10 oh 03:10 i hope i can keep playing quinn for most of them 03:10 Halo wars is bambi first rts 03:10 I am back to glorify the entire nation of lol wiki chat 03:11 I got 29/13/8 as tryn 03:11 That's not good arctic 03:11 tbh i only would play halo wars because halo is a guilty pleasure for me 03:11 and the game before 03:11 as in i love the halo series for some reason 03:11 it might be shitty, but i like it 03:11 I got 23/6/4 03:11 Wut buy shadow warrior 03:11 Its a great fps 03:12 First person shooter/slash3r 03:12 Slasher* 03:13 doesnt look like much of my style 03:13 i dunno im not the person for intense gore with my shooting 03:13 just somethin fun (because im a hardcore casual sadly) 03:14 Shadow warrior is far from hardcore 03:14 The new one not the old one 03:15 The weapon is abit dull early 03:15 i guess, though i feel like its..floaty? general observation from the new game trailer 03:15 http://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shadow_Warrior_(2013_video_game) 03:16 Its play like an old fps game 03:16 Hello azri 03:17 old fps as in? 03:18 Faced pace and the story is non existant 03:18 No cover system 03:18 Health packs 03:18 ehh..maybe 03:18 Large level 03:19 might buy it if i ever get extra money in my life 03:20 bye azri 03:20 question 03:20 why does garen counter riven? 03:21 3 second silence 03:21 late game riven counters garen 03:21 Spinnint doesnt give a fck about stun 03:21 huh 03:21 lol 03:21 also how about quinn v riven top? 03:21 Late game is teamfighting time 03:21 Dunno 03:21 Ask azri 03:21 I did that before 03:21 i was da quinn 03:21 i outfarmed her but she just kept on going at me 03:22 so i needed constant ganks 03:22 Garen would tenchically win if riven is fighting him 03:22 garen late game has too much tank 03:22 ^ 03:22 like a fucking nasus without the stacks 03:22 #WonAgainstA800StackNasusYesterday 03:23 Damage > Tankiness in late game, usually 03:23 garen usually holds his ground for some reason 03:23 hi jeted 03:23 He extremely tanking thanks to his w 03:23 Hey 03:23 i didn't know you were here 03:23 also is garen 'easty'? 03:23 easy* 03:23 yes 03:23 in terms of gameplay 03:23 @wut 03:23 Yes 03:24 he is one of beginner champs 03:24 ashe, ryze and garen 03:24 No kidding, let Garen get his Sunfire Cape and he stays inlane forever 03:24 ? 03:24 just because they are a beginner champ means nothing 03:24 Ashe and ryze is easy to play 03:25 its just a general round up of 100 champs to 3 03:25 But they are hard to learn 03:25 ashe's ult is not beginner though 03:25 of a tank, marksmen and mage 03:25 You need to learn how to kite as ashe 03:25 and ult 03:25 and when to use e 03:25 Using your ult as a engage and not as a kill secure 03:26 Yep 03:27 i bought amethyst ashe because it looks cool 03:27 so i taught myself ashe 03:27 then i got super pro with her 03:27 ^ one of the first skins i bought 03:27 the first skin i got..huh 03:28 i dunno 03:28 pheonix quinn? 03:28 why is heimerdinger sos cute 03:28 *so 03:28 If it counts, the S1 Kayle skin 03:28 it does 03:28 any type of skin does 03:28 you mean judgement kayle? 03:28 yep 03:28 Heimerdinger is pretty fun 03:28 dude i totally wish i had that skin 03:28 but i joined in s3 03:28 so late 03:28 me 2 03:28 well 03:29 i joined preseason 3 03:29 Joined in s2 03:29 got dc/ed 03:29 I joined pre s3 when dark candy fiddle came out 03:29 oj 03:29 was it before the map upgrade? 03:29 yes 03:29 or..ping upgrade 03:30 i said oj 03:30 not scary 03:30 Before the map vu 03:30 ok 03:30 I joined up partway through S1 03:30 how was it like jet? 03:31 Back when maokai was the king of the jg 03:31 Goodtime 03:31 more op champions 03:31 Good time 03:31 and sivir had 300 range 03:31 and was a bruiser 03:31 did mao get nerfd to hell? 03:31 Yes 03:31 aw darn 03:31 And the jg change isnt kind to him 03:32 He is heavily limited to mana 03:32 back then eve was op too 03:32 her invisibility was a spell 03:32 like twitch 03:32 You werent around in s1 03:32 I know 03:32 S2 eve was crap 03:32 s1 03:32 not s2 03:32 sources: random lol veterans 03:33 lol remember just before Eve's rework when EVERYONE was playing her just to use the cheap stealth 03:33 scary dont spew out bs 03:33 let vets speak like vets 03:33 ? 03:33 and things you know be what you know 03:33 I got this information from vets 03:33 ... 03:33 I'm not trying to be from s1 03:33 but sigh 03:33 whatever floats your boat 03:33 or just go into the league log history when alistors name was minotuar 03:33 Why was eve op in s1? 03:33 stun 03:34 ^ 03:34 ?!?! 03:34 Alpha Week 2 03:34 hello kitty 03:34 Yep 03:34 I didn't notice you 03:34 its better that way 03:34 Ez E healed aswell if i remember correctly 03:34 Although s2 jg roster were dull 03:34 those names though 03:34 Jeted his w 03:34 Not e 03:34 what was he? 03:34 it* 03:34 the jng roster 03:35 Maokai alistar nautilus 03:35 I thought W was his jump for a sec there lol 03:35 Tldr support champ 03:35 And lee sin 03:35 whats role is better for ali support 03:35 ap or tank? 03:35 Because he lee sin the blind monk 03:35 Tank 03:35 you mean urf 03:35 tank @wut 03:35 :3 03:36 you can go ap too 03:36 you dont say.. 03:36 Abuse the 60% damage reduction 03:36 Its scale well with tank item 03:36 sunfire? 03:36 what about the face of the mountain? 03:37 Sure 03:37 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TZV3zWMj2eQ Those days! 03:37 would a face evern work? 03:37 ive only seen it on leona 03:37 Try to switch to talisman when mid game come 03:37 20 min mark? 03:38 Face of mountain work great for melee sp 03:39 hm..so would something like raylais work well on him? 03:39 or no? 03:39 to feed his hungry healing roar powers 03:39 or well..i dunno 03:39 Nope 03:39 pref itemization for mana and tank? 03:40 Sp tank 03:40 Locket randuin talisman all those good stuff 03:40 iceborn/heart? 03:40 what heart 03:40 Although to play alistar you must master the ancient technic of the w q combo 03:40 you mean eleisas miracle 03:40 it got removed 03:41 thats gone from the game.... 03:41 Heart if they have many autoattacker 03:41 frozen heart... 03:41 oh ya, just realized 03:41 Iceborn add more cc so its work too 03:41 what if i wanna piss my teammates off oj? 03:41 just have you people yell at me on steam :D 03:41 you spam the joke 03:42 Well suck at alistar 03:42 tbh i only play soraka i need a better tank 03:42 Be warn 03:42 Ashe = best tank 03:43 ill take that for note jet ;D 03:43 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NBNpS8QqD_I Arctic told me about it 03:43 its a LoL based rap 03:43 Zaun vs Piltover 03:43 Tezt 03:43 Alistar is very mana hungry 03:43 i know 03:44 thats why i was wondering if frozen heart 03:44 because mana 03:44 If the enemy teamhave alot of autoattacker 03:44 Otherwise iceborn 03:44 Heck maybe mikael 03:45 if a cc heavy team 03:45 Anyone else think Morde needs atleast a MS buff/starting increase 03:45 ms? 03:45 o 03:45 magic scaling? 03:46 Morde is one of those champ that depend on 1 item 03:47 funny story i had the weirdest team a couple days back with a top ap morg 03:48 it was galio top, jungle lee, mid morde, adc yasuo and support lux 03:49 i was support lux 03:49 My chat was refresh 03:50 Yasuo is more of a caster 03:50 i saved him a lot because lux cc and sheild 03:50 i didnt do much damage but they appreciated the snare 03:51 That what sp do 03:51 Unless you are annie 03:52 i hate support annie 03:53 Sp annie is adding another damage dealer to the botlane 03:53 Aim annie and her adc will wreck you 03:53 Aim her adc and she will wreck you adc face 03:54 thats why you wait for the jungler 03:54 or just get leona/quinn 03:54 blind the adc >:D 03:54 nah i know its never that perfect 03:54 but its a nice dream 03:55 Or you know leona draven 03:55 Since one of them will die instantly 03:56 true 03:56 i dont main draven but i wish to decently know him 03:56 like faby 03:56 Draven is pretty hard 03:57 Also make draven kitting to high 03:57 oh yeah i forgot about his kiting is god like 03:58 900 damage for every 1 second bitches 03:58 21/3/7 Jarvan 03:58 Draven is very snowbally thanks to his passive 03:58 Full ad j4? 03:58 Yup 03:59 Nice 04:00 The feeling when your ult is doing like a million damage is great 04:01 sounds fun 04:01 i likw being quinn mid/late game when you just bird form assassinate a target 04:04 Test 04:04 Anything i missed 04:05 nah 04:05 not really 04:07 http://i.imgur.com/GJKAzhp.jpg 04:08 i like 04:09 Portal was great 04:10 i love both games 04:11 I am back 04:11 to glorify this chat page 04:12 Portal have better story 04:13 Portal 2 shine on its multiplayer part 04:13 That where the good stuff is 04:14 like the self discovery more on portals story? 04:14 Huh? 04:16 just observating why you like portal 1 story more 04:17 Ah ok 04:18 Its not the story 04:20 I love how the environment blend with the puzzle and give you sbutle hints on what kind of world youare trapped hint 04:22 ohh 04:22 well i gotta so now 04:22 go* 04:22 sorry, ill talk tomorrow 04:22 in american terms 04:23 Bye wut 04:25 GJ OJ. 04:34 hiya jeted 04:38 Huh? 04:40 Dunno. 04:40 What did i do ;-; 04:40 No idea. 04:40 So why did you say gj oj? 04:41 Because I can. 04:44 Gtg lunch 04:44 !!!! 04:44 I forgot I was in chat 04:44 lol 04:45 Congratulations to Senvious for speaking 4 lines in the period of less than an hour! 04:47 hi vehemen 04:47 or veh 04:49 le sigh 04:49 I keep scaring people off 04:50 fine 04:51 i will leave since everyone is away 06:33 is anyone here 06:33 nvm 06:33 bai then 06:34 Echo 06:34 poop 06:36 Hello mineke4 06:36 o 06:36 hi mineko 06:37 you made him leave oj 06:38 afternoon chaps 06:38 ok, this wiki is having problems 06:38 Hi 06:38 hello 06:39 What problem? 06:39 hmm 06:39 how do i say this 06:39 like d/c problems 06:40 Its been happened for a long time 06:44 Goddamnit auto refresh 06:51 Hello stray s3npai 06:51 Senpai* 06:51 afternoon 06:54 ok 06:54 i must go now 06:54 gtg 07:13 bleh 07:17 Test 07:29 Hi 07:29 i just got Elise does anyone have useful tips 07:51 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7DTks6AHF-8 08:27 hello garen 08:28 hello garen 08:30 Hi garen 08:31 Bad net? 09:26 Hello fei 09:26 Welcome to the chag 09:34 Hello felza welcome to the chag 09:35 hm 09:44 Hello hex 09:45 'sup OJ 09:51 Echo 11:11 good afternoon. 11:14 hm. 11:15 (Fiora) against (Sona) Mid 11:15 Hmmm 11:17 hey 11:17 people are finally 11:17 starting to gather 11:17 Huzzah 11:19 bloood 11:19 i love you 11:19 now i'm gonna afk 11:20 if you wish to get to her chastity 11:20 you're gonna have to go through me 11:20 One does not steal a bro mate 11:21 Test 11:21 ..who's the bro though 11:22 Test 11:25 Connection here is not good 11:25 Pretty bad when chat is now erasing previous conversation 11:26 wonder if it's gonna stay that way for long 11:26 I hope its wilk be remove 11:27 Test 11:27 I hope its will be remove 11:30 hi? 11:37 hi oj 11:48 Back 11:49 wb 11:52 hi zor 12:17 hm 12:18 Hm? 12:18 Empty 12:20 Yes. 12:23 enough for a party 12:23 You must have rather lackluster parties Feirund 12:24 more than three people at one place and I develop anthropophobia 12:26 That's not very exciting 12:26 Why aren't you exciting? 12:26 Sometimes I develop anthropomorphism 12:27 you mean you really are a goat 12:27 sweet gods 12:27 Nystus was right 12:27 all along 12:27 and we've said all those things to him 12:28 He still deserved to have those things said to him 12:28 Regardless of how right he was. 12:29 but if Teh is an anthropomorphic goat 12:29 doesn't that spell the end of things 12:31 why does a search on google turn up so many results 12:31 Because fuck you 12:31 Are you mad? 12:31 O.O 12:31 of course 12:31 I played Teemo yesterday 12:31 I deserve scorn 12:32 Teemo isnt all that bad 12:32 You played Teemo against AP Nasus bot lol 12:32 as if everything wasn't surreal enough 12:33 new server, new account, no rules, masteries, no champions I'm accustomed to, new game mode, ping 12:33 and to top it off 12:33 such an odd setup 12:33 runes* 12:36 Rules, runes 12:36 Same thing when you get right down to it 2014 03 29